A personal thank you
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: set just after season 2 episode investigations. Janeway comes to Tom's quaters to thank him for his efforts on his dangerous away mission.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fan fic for Voyager and I have decided to stick with J/P I guess I find it more of a creative challenge than J/C and they can be a much more fun couple to write, I hope you enjoy. This is kind of an episode addition to season 2 investigations.

I own nothing, but I'm sure I can borrow them for a short while I promise to return them happy but undamaged.

A personal thank you

Tom was sitting back in his quarters. It was nice to be back on voyager. He knew accepting the mission to the Kazon vessel was going to be dangerous, and it had been a long time in the planning.

He and the Captain had been scheming for weeks behind closed doors, before their plan had come to fruition and he found now that he missed their late night secret communications. It was however nice not to be getting under everyone's skin any more either, he must have put quite a lot of noses out of joint while he was pretending to be an unhappy officer.

Although he had to admit he did quite enjoy the look on Chakotay's face was totally worth it. Getting up from his chair he decided that he should start his unpacking and he sighed as he hefted his large carry case on to his table and unzipped the top.

Just as he was pulling out his tooth brush and washing kit a chime came at his door. Cocking an eyebrow as the hour was late and it was unlikely to be Harry as he had the early shift tomorrow and he had just been with him in the mess hall Tom wondered who it could be. The chime came again and he realised he had not answered the initial call and he shook his head to clear his sleep deprived brain.

"Come!" He called and he looked up at the swish of the doors and almost had to sit down.

"Captain come on in." He said moving over to her and extending his arm showing her in to his rather bare quarters.

"Thank you Tom, I just dropped by to see how you were." Janeway said looking around the room and spying the boxes and bags still on the floor unpacked.

"I see you have not gotten too far." She smirked as Tom followed her eye line and he quickly steer her over to the couch.

"Can I get you a drink Captain, I seem to have saved myself some rations this week." He said and looked back over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Thank you Tom coffee would be lovely." She said sitting on the couch and crossing her legs. She placed her linked hands on her knee and watched him look at the replicator and stroke his chin. He had managed to freshly save and Janeway was glad, she thought her looked much better without the beard.

"No I think a nice bottle of wine tonight Captain, after all this is a celebration." Tom grinned at her from across the room and Janeway folded her arms and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah, and what are we celebrating precisely." She said a hit of humour in her voice and just a corner of her mouth rose along with her eyebrow.

"How about my safe return and a successful mission." He said brining over the bottle of chilled white wine to the table and handed her a glass.

"I can drink to that Mr Paris." Janeway said as she lifted her glass so he could fill it with the cool liquid that produced a healthy number of bubbles.

"To a successful mission." Tom raised his glass and clinked it gently with hers and they both took a sip as he sat down beside her. They were not touching, but hardly at opposite ends of the sofa either. Janeway turned her body towards his. He was lying back against the sofa and had his head tilted back and his eyes half closed. As if he sensed her eyes on him he looked up at her and offered her one of his less cocky grins.

"I am sorry about the loss of Jonas though." Janeway said, she had almost surprised herself at her own words and she clamped her mouth shut before anything else slipped out that she didn't want.

"Why, he was a traitor, he had been passing information to the Kazon for months about us, he could have gotten the entire crew killed." Tom said trying to keep his voice level, but failing miserably.

"I know, but it seems like such a waste of life." She replied deciding that she had started it so she did need to offer an explanation.

"What would you have done with him?" Tom asked then, he knew how she had dealt with Suitor, but that was different.

"I am not sure, what Jonas did was calculating and insipid, giving someone like that the freedom of their quarters would be out of the question, locking them in the brig for seventy years seems extreme, but what other options would be open, an execution?" She asked looking at him as she took a sip of her wine and noticed her glass was already half empty.

"Maybe what happened was for the best then, including for him." Tom said reaching out and patting Janeway on the knee in a friendly gesture.

Janeway looked down at where his hand had touched her leg and she could still feel the ghost of his fingers there. Pulling her focus back to the room she looked at him and closed her eyes for a second.

"Yes I think it was, best for both of us." She said and Tom did not need to here any further explanation from her, he understood the pressures of command more than most people on board and he had experienced first hand what a hard decision could do to a person.

"I thought we were celebrating Mr Paris, this conversation has gone a little sad for my liking, now what about your little foray into being a bad boy." She said adding a cheeky grin to her face so he would know she wasn't too serious.

"Ha well been there done that Captain, but I have to admit some small part of me enjoyed winding Chakotay up." Tom said as he finished off his glass of wine and he re filled his own glass and toped up Janeway's. She realised that with Tom she seemed to automatically relax, and it had something to do with the way he treated her. He was respectful but in a non ridged way. He had a quick smile and a good amount of wit and she realised that's just what she had needed tonight, and was why she had probably found herself outside his door on the pretext of coming to see if he was ok.

She let him top up her wine and shook her head slightly.

"Only a small part of you Tom?" She questions as he settled back down and Tom let out a small laugh.

"Ok it was fun, but only because I knew none of it was for real, I would never disrespect the Commander like that." Tom said his tone turning serious for a second.

"I know you never would Tom, and I was very impressed with the way you handled yourself over the last few weeks, it takes a certain amount of courage to pull something like that off, not to mention the actual mission." Janeway said as she leant forward slightly and patted his knee in an echo of what he had done earlier. Tom looked down at her hand then up into her eyes. He couldn't help himself, she was so beautiful, he had noticed that from the moment she stood before him and offered him this job. He had filed that information away though and categorised it in the no chance in hell and took what he could get from her, by way of a look a friendly touch and the occasional glass of wine.

He was under no illusion of why she had come to see him tonight, she had wanted to be Kathryn for a little while and he allowed her to do that, without asking her for anything in return.

"Chakotay came to see me about you you know." She said lowering her gaze from his and looking into her wine glass as she took a sip.

"Oh yeah what did he say?" Tom asked leaning forward now his interest peeked.

"He wanted to know if I could speak to you about your behaviour seeing as you were my reclamation project." Kathryn kept her voice light so she didn't offend her helms man.

"Ha what did you say?" He asked quickly the light dancing in his eyes and his happy mood soon caught on.

"What could I say, I told him whatever he did I would support, what was I supposed to do get you in far a little chat whilst we actually played penuckle." Kathryn said smiling broadly now and Tom chuckled to himself.

"So do you think of me as your reclamation project?" He asked almost suddenly but Kathryn had been expecting the question as soon as she brought it up. She had wanted him to know the answer for a long time now but had never found the right situation to bring it up in.

"No tom I have not thought about you as that since our very first mission with the caretaker. You more than proved yourself to me and this crew on that day and many others following it. If you ever were my project then you are my shining example of success." She said her voice soft and her face open and Tom hand an almost overwhelming urge to kiss her. Kathryn saw the look on his face and then it was gone and was replaced by an uncomfortable look and he lent back away from her and cleared his throat.

"Well I am not so sure about that Captain but I thank you anyway." Tom darted his eyes about looking for a quick change of topic but he was saved by Kathryn.

"I heard that Jenny Delaney was very upset when she first heard of your departure, is there something going on there Lieutenant?" Kathryn asked with an evil glint in her eye and it quickly sapped the tension from the room and left Tom blushing.

"Not that I know of Captain, but who is to really say, there are plenty of women on Voyager and I have a long time to choose." He flashed his smile at her and she backhanded him across the shoulder and he had a mock hurt look on his face.

"With talk like that you will be lucky if I don't review the fraternisation policy right now." Kathryn said but it was an idol threat and he knew it.

"You would never do that to your crew, to yourself yes, but not your crew." Tom spoke quietly and Kathryn had to lean forward to here him and she was shocked with what he had said.

"I am not sure what your trying to get at Tom." She asked confusion and sharpness in her voice at the same time and Tom took a deep breath realising that the cat was well and truly out of the proverbial bag now and he might as well say it.

"Everyone on this ship is entitled to a relationship with whomever they want, your riles right because I where we are, so people wont get lonely or feel like they can't create a family here on Voyager, that is everyone except you." He said and he took a chance and looked up into her eyes and saw that she was not looking at him but out at the stars streaking past.

She did not answer him for a few moments and Tom thought she might just get up and walk away but she slowly turned her head and met his eyes.

"Do you know why I came here tonight Tom, why I didn't just go straight to bed and catch you on the bridge in the morning and thank you publically for doing what you did?"

Tom was taken off kilter for a moment he didn't expect this level of openness from her and he had to take a deep breath and think for a second.

"I guess because you can be Kathryn with me, too an extent anyway, more than anyone else on the ship, I think." He said finally and Kathryn nodded her head.

"Another reason I came here to just be in the company of a friend who knows me a well enough not to mention that fact and who is just happy to talk with me about anything and everything." She said waving her hand in a high arch as she indicated out of the window. Tom followed her gaze once more and looked at the stars and thought if she only knew the half of it.

"I guess so Captain, but you must be lonely, I mean look I am sorry that came out wrong." Tom stuttered but the fact was it hadn't come out wrong it just sounded wrong being said to her.

"It doesn't matter as long as I am a good Captain what does it matter if I am lonely or not." Kathryn said levelling her gaze at him and Tom saw the challenge in her eyes but he was not backing down now.

"Of course it matters, a happy Captain is a productive Captain, we could be out here a very long time Kathryn are you going to be alone all that time?" this time his question was full of the emotions he had been keeping in check since she walked into his quarters and Kathryn noticed the sift in his mood and she felt for the first time decidedly uncomfortable.

Tom caught on to her thoughts as he noticed her body stiffen and her eyes darted around the room, not settling on him for a second. He stood up and emptied the wine bottle into their glasses and he looked down at her and offered her a out to this awkward situation he had created but he secretly wanted her to confide in him.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr Paris?" She said taking the out he had offered her and he hid his slight disappointment but he was glad she was going to stay.

Kathryn knew that he was trying to get her to stay for a bit longer and she realised that she did not want to leave quite yet either.

"I am happy Tom." She said suddenly as though she was compelled to answer his earlier question even though he had let her change the subject.

"I know you are, but tell me that in ten years." Tom said his words were slightly prophetic and Kathryn thought he was talking now more about himself.

"You think I will still know you in ten years."

"I am placing a bet on it as we speak." He grinned and Kathryn pursed her lips.

"Don't think I don't know about your little gambling ring Mr Paris, you are lucky that its good for moral or you would have been scrubbing the plasma conduits for a month by now." She said her mouth curling into a half smile and Tim placed his hands over his heart.

"Moi, well ok but we never bet on anything important, or anything that can be fixed, really it's all above board." He said as she lent forward placing her elbows on her thighs and looking him deep in the eyes and biting her bottom lip slightly.

"I know I won the last one." Tom almost fell off the sofa and he had to place his free hand on the back of it to support himself.

"Kathryn Janeway you are always able to surprise me." He said as he waggled his finger at her as she lent back against the sofa and sipped her wine which she realised was almost empty.

"Computer time." She asked quickly knowing that it had been late when she had arrived and she had an early shift tomorrow.

"The time is 01:25 hours." The computers monotone voice replied as Kathryn almost shot up off the sofa.

"Oh god its so late I'm sorry to have kept you up this long Tom." She said placing her glass on the table and headed for the door.

Tom stood up quickly and reached out for her hand. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to make her stay, that he had gotten so close to her opening up to him, that if she left now she would be able to replace her veneer and he would never get this chance again.

"Kathryn stay."

Ok this is pt 1 what do you think, I have two different ways this could go. Either she does stay or she doesn't fairly obvious that one, but whatever happens this is a J/P fic and I like to have a happy ending to my stories so if you have an opinion on which way you would like this to go let me know.

If she leaves we are looking at an angst piece of cat and mouse and if she stays a fluffy piece of Janeway finally letting Tom to save her from being lonely.

As always reviews are appreciated and welcomed I never have a problem with constructive criticism but flames will be ignored as I cry easily.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Well mixed opinions on this one so I am going with what feels right for this piece, I may end up doing both versions, but for now I hope you enjoy.

He hadn't let go of her hand, his fingers circled her wrist and she could feel the heat from his touch burning into her skin. Kathryn made no attempt to pull away and Tom took this as a sign of encouragement.

"I mean it might be late but I am not all that tired." He said smiling at her but she wouldn't meet his eyes, her gaze was locked on his hand enclosing her wrist and Tom suddenly dropped the contact between them.

Kathryn's arm fell to her side as though his arm was holding all of her weight and her body couldn't possibly hold it up on her own.

"I should really be going." Kathryn said squaring her shoulders and finally looking at him if only for a second.

"Why?" It was a simple enough question but the answer was far from simple. Kathryn cleared her throat with a quick cough and steeled her gaze against his eyes.

"It's late Mr Paris, we both have bridge duty tomorrow." She said but making no move to leave either. Tom didn't know what to do, she didn't need his permission to leave, and he didn't want to give her it. Taking her hand he decided that if he was going to ask her to stay he might as well start with being honest.

"Are you scared to stay Kathryn, because as much as I don't want you to leave I am scared you will stay just as much."

Kathryn didn't want to here this, she didn't want to look into his blue eyes and see them reflect the glimmer of desire he had there and she certainly did not want to see what would happen if she came back into the room and sat down. She dropped his hand and pulled her arm close to her body so he could not reach out for her again, she was having a hard time saying no when he was touching her.

She had been waiting for him to say goodnight before she walked out the door but he had known that and he did not give her the easy way out that he had done for the rest of the evening.

Turning towards the door Kathryn walked close enough to activate the sensors.

"Then I guess, I don't wish to frighten you Mr Paris, good night." With that Tom was left standing in his quarter's right next to the closed doors staring at the space she had just occupied.

Going back over to the couch he sat down heavily and looked at the two empty wine glasses on his coffee table and he picked up the one she had been using. There was a faint lipstick mark around the rim and the stem was still warm from how she had held it in her hand.

"No way this is not ending like this." He said to himself in the quite room, he stood up and walked over to the recycler and got rid of the wine glasses and the empty bottle.

Throwing his bag back on the table Tom started un packing and trying not to think of the way Kathryn's eyes had darkened or the way her breathing sped up when he touched her.

"This is not over by a long shot." Tom placed the empty bag in the bottom of his closet and pulled of the clothes that he had been wearing and climbed into bed in just his boxers.

"I will just have to get her to see sense." With that he asked to computer to dim the lights and her closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

Kathryn almost ran back to her quarters, not only did she not want to be seen by anyone coming from her helmsman's quarters this late at night, but she was fighting the urge to turn back and let him touch her again.

As the doors hissed shut behind her she lent back against the wall and took in a deep breath. This was silly, she could not and would not fall for Tom Paris, no matter how much he made her smile, or how attractive she found him, it was not right.

Pulling off her uniform she placed it over the back of a chair and pulled out her night gown.

Felling the silk caress her skin was not what she needed right now but she had nothing else to wear and sleeping in the buff was out of the question. Throwing back the covers and climbing underneath she closed her eyes and tried to relax in to her pillow. Sleep was going to be along time coming tonight.

Tom was already sitting at the helm when Kathryn entered the bridge. She nodded at Tovok and he acknowledged her presence and Harry Kim alerted everyone else that she was here.

"Captain on the bridge." He called and he smiled at her at the same time.

Tom did not move, he did not turn round to look at her, he didn't even offer her a good morning or a report. For a second Kathryn was hurt, then she was angry.

"Report Mr Paris!" She barked at him and he turned round then for a second, but he gave her a full body appraisal as he allowed his eyes to freely roam her form now she was directly behind him, in the way of anyone else seeing his look.

"Every thing is fine Captain." He said in his usual self assured voice, but he knew she had not missed his look and he enjoyed her reaction.

Kathryn held back a shudder and the increased heart rate which no one else could see but she was sure could here drove her away from Tom's chair.

"Commander you have the bridge." She said to Chakotay and he nodded at her, he was engrossed in some report and she was glad because if he really looked at her right now he would know something was up.

Kathryn made sure her walk to her ready room was controlled and as normal as possible. She glanced back as the doors opened and Tom was looking right at her and as she stepped though the entrance he winked at her.

"Damm it!" Kathryn exclaimed as soon as the doors were shut, she couldn't tell him off because it would open a can o worms she particularly wanted to keep the lid on. But she couldn't let him carry on like this either, she had practically been panting under his wonton gaze and now she was sitting here trying to read reports and nothing was going in.

"I will just have to avoid him." She said finally settling on a course of action she knew had little chance of success.

Tom had know all day what his look had done to Kathryn, he had been trying to come up with a plausible excuse to go and see her in her ready room, but there had been enough course corrections and minor fluctuations to keep him pretty busy.

He was thinking about how her breath had caught and her pupils dilated when he had looked at her, and how her face had flushed at his wink.

"Tom!"

He snapped his head round to look at the Commander as he was shocked out of his day dream.

"Sorry sir I was thinking." Tom said offering the dark haired man a smile.

"Hope you didn't hurt yourself Lieutenant." Chakotay grinned at him and handed him a PADD.

"Could you take these to the Captain I have a meeting with Be'lanna down in engineering and I am already running late." Chakotay said as Tom reach over and too the PADD swinging his chair around he stood up next to his commanding officer.

"It's mainly helm and navigational reports anyway I'm sure you can handle it " Chakotay gave Tom a small clap on the back and headed for the turbo lift.

"Better than you think Chakotay." Tom whispered under his breath as a smile crossed his face as he walked towards the ready room.

"Come!" Kathryn said automatically as the chime went on her door. She had finally gotten down to some work and was now up to her elbows in reports and requests.

"Kathryn"

She snapped her head up with the use of her first name and immediately knew it was not Chakotay who had said it.

"Tom?" She questioned carefully, keeping her voice firm and watching as he strode the short distance between the door and her desk.

He looked down at her and lent over the desk handing her the PADD in his hand.

"Commander Chakotay asked me to go through these with you, as he is otherwise engaged." Tom said his voice slow and almost to quite.

Kathryn reached out and took the PADD from him and realised her mistake as soon as she had done it.

His fingers caressed hers as she took the PADD from him and it made her breath catch once more.

Why was she acting like this, she was a star ship Captain for heavens sake not some teenager with a crush.

"Thank you Mr Paris, give me the brief if you don't mind I am quite busy today." She finally said as she glanced at the PADD and refused to look into his eyes.

"No coffee Captain, I thought you like to do reports with a cup at the ready?" He said going over to the replicator and ordering two coffee's. He was actually starting to enjoy this, he never in his wildest dreams thought that Kathryn Janeway would fall for his seduction routine, but here she was flushing at his close proximity and breathing far harder than she should be.

The thing which gave it away though was her inability to meet his eyes. She was glancing from PADD to pad out the view port and at her own mug of coffee which she had almost finished even though he had only just given it to her.

"Slow down Kathryn before you give yourself a heart attack." He said gripping her wrist lightly as she went to place the cup to her mouth once more as she was to stunned to avert her gaze from his eyes.

"Tom what are you doing." She hissed at him in a low tone, but she already knew the answer.

"I am just saving you from getting sent to sick bay." He said a cocky grin on his face and he had yet to let go of her hand.

"You know what I mean Tom, please just could you let go of my hand?" Kathryn was appalled at how her voice sounded, it was like she was begging him and Kathryn Janeway did not beg.

Tom for his efforts began caressing the back of her hand with his thumb and watched as she looked down at where they touched.

"Why?" That simple question again and this time she couldn't stop the flow of words that came from her mouth.

"Because it's hard to think when you are touching me." She said looking at his eyes for the first time since he had initially touched her.

He let go of her hand straight away and sat back in his chair.

"Thank you for being honest with me Captain." He said and Kathryn was slightly perplexed in his sudden change of mood, but she would take it right about now and they pressed on with the reports.

Tom asked the computer what time it was for the third time that night.

"The time is 020:12 hours."

"Just a few more minutes." He said to himself, he had decided to go and see Kathryn tonight, he did not want to give her time to regroup after today.

He was not a stupid man nor ignorant when it came to women, he knew she was scared, worried about her duties and the repercussions of what getting close to him might mean, but he could also see the want in her eyes, the subtle change in her body language when he was near her.

He didn't want to wait too long, but he didn't want to go to early either, he needed her to be home and relaxed but not about to go to bed, he didn't want her to have the excuse to send him away on the pretext that it was late.

"Computer what's the time?"

"The time is 020:17 hours."

Tom straightened his shoulders and went towards his door when there was a chime. Tom froze, he didn't need the distraction right now but he could hardly ignore it.

"Come!" He called frustrated as the doors swished open to reveal the person who had interrupted his plans for the evening.

Ok how was that for chapter two, I really hope I don't stray too far away from the basic characters, but you will have to expect some variation as this is a paring that barely happened and it is fun to stray from the norm sometime.

For those of you that wanted her to stay I am sorry, but I might do an m rated fic with that conclusion depending on how long I go with this one for.

As always feed back is much appreciated and it does make me update quicker.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

First off I am so please people are still interested in Voyager fanfics, even after all this time. I have only really just discovered Voyager and I am currently trying to make my way through all the wonderful pieces of work on this site.

I very much appreciate all the reviews and I hope you can be patient with me as I have a busy schedule coming up.

On with the show.

Kathryn lent against Tom's door frame, she looked at his shocked face which then turned into a broad grin and she didn't know whether coming here had been a mistake.

Tom was shocked to see the petite woman he had been thinking about all day at his door. He grinned down at her and stepped aside to let her in. His face changed as she straightened her shoulders and tipped her jaw up slightly. She had come here as his Captain not his friend and he knew this was going to be it. The speech where she said it wouldn't work and it couldn't be.

"Kathryn I was just about to come and see you, wondered if you were up for a nice cup of coffee and a chat." He offered trying to charm her into forgetting why she had come here.

Kathryn looked up into his eyes but then looked away quickly. She was standing in the middle of his living room and was framed by the view port behind her.

"Tom look, I'm not sure what that was all about on the bridge and in my ready room today, but it needs to stop." Kathryn said all in one breath before she looked in to those big blue eyes again and she had to sit before her knees gave out.

Tom heard what she was saying, she was asking him to back off, but her words and her body language were saying the opposite things.

She was moving from foot to foot, obviously wanting to pace but feeling that would be too overt. Her eyes were shifting about the room, but not looking at anything, her breath was shallow and she kept licking her lips.

"You don't believe that." Tom said finally taking a step closer to her and she made no move to back away from him, but then Tom had never known Kathryn Janeway to back away from anything.

"I do mean it Tom, I value your friendship, I enjoy your company, and yes I …."

"Chakotay to all senior officers' report to the bridge." Kathryn was out of the door before the first ring of the red alert could sound and Tom was hot on her heals.

"Report!" Kathryn barked as she and Tom exited the turbo lift, she strode on to the middle deck of Voyager and saw the Kazon ship on the view screen, she saw Tom get in his chair and noticed how quickly he managed to evade the Kazon vessel. She bit her lips slightly and pushed all thoughts of him out of her head as the ship rocked slightly from weapons fire.

"Shields are holding, the Kazon vessel is no match for us Captain." Tuvok said from his position at tactical and she nodded at him.

"They appeared out of no where Captain and just circled us, then that's pretty much when you turned up." Chakotay said from his seat next to hers as she ordered Tom to take evasive manoeuvres.

"All right Mr Tuvok full spread of the aft phasseres take his weapons array out." Kathryn ordered and almost as soon as she said it, it was done.

"The vessel is retreating." Tuvok confirmed what they were seeing on the screen.

"Well that was odd." Tom said swinging his chair round to look back at the other bridge officers and saw that both Kathryn and Harry were nodding but Chakotay was giving him a funny look. Tom shrugged it off and went back to his consol.

"Tom is right that was odd, their ship was obviously no match for Voyager, they barely fired at us then just turned tail and ran." Kathryn said crossing her legs and leaning towards her first officer and resting her arm on the centre partition.

"Maybe they were a scout ship, sent to see what shape we were in after our recent tussle with the nistrum." Chakotay offered and it seemed like a reasonable explanation.

"So we can expect more of them then?" Kathryn said to no one in particular but it was Tuvok that answered her question.

"I am not sure Captain if the purpose of their scouting mission was to see if we were weakened then their mission proved that we are not, there fore may encourage them to leave us alone. On the other hand if they were just trying to provoke us, a further attack is likely." The dark man said as he leaned forward slightly to look at the pair sat in the command chairs.

"Well for now most of you are off duty so go, get some down time, Commander you have the bridge, I will be in my ready room." Kathryn said as she rose he stood with her. Taking hold of her arm she raised her eyes to meet his, but she felt nothing in the contact he was giving her, not like when Tom had taken her hand this morning.

"Captain you are off duty too, maybe you should consider getting some sleep." He said and Kathryn couldn't deny the warmth she felt in his voice and she smiled at him slowly.

"So I can be woken up, no Commander I am too awake now to sleep anyway." She said moving out of his grasp and rubbing her hand over her face.

"You know Captain I am not sleepy either I might go down to Sandrine's and shoot some pool if your interested?" Tom said rising from his chair and ignoring the thunderous look Chakotay gave him.

"I could use some of that." Harry called from his station and Tom turned to smile at his friend. Harry realised if Kathryn thought a group of them were going she might be more willing to join in.

"The more the merrier." Tom said walking up and clapping Harry on the back and they both turned to the woman below them.

Throwing her hands up in the air as she looked at Tuvok's raised eyebrow, even her Vulcan was against her now she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok fine one game, and please call me if anything happens." Kathryn said to Chakotay as she passed him by with a warm smile, which he promptly returned.

"As always Captain, have a good time." He said as they all entered the turbo lift.

"We shall see." Kathryn replied as the doors closed.

Chakotay was in two minds, he was glad Kathryn was getting some down time and not slaving away 20 hours a day, but whom she was doing it with bothered him greatly. The reason he never really liked Tom was not because he was cocky, or that he acted like he didn't have a care in the world, but because he was the Captain's favourite and even more so since this latest mission. It had irked him that he had been left out of this little plan, but he had seen the reasoning behind it. But why had she chosen Paris, why not B'lanna or one of the other ex-marquis, someone who was closer to Seska. Maybe it was she trusted Paris more than most on this ship and knew he would die trying to do it.

Chakotay had not missed them arriving together and he had to hold back his look of jealously as they entered the bridge as only five minutes before he had asked the computer for Kathryn location and the computer had told him that she was in Paris's quarters.

As they got to Sandrine's Harry pushed the doors open and had a thought.

"Hey I will see if B'lanna wants to join us." He said and both Tom and Kathryn nodded and Harry tapped him comm. Badge.

"Kim to Torrez."

"Torrez here what's up Harry?" She asked her voice seemed calm for once and Harry grinned at Tom.

"We are at Sandrine's and wondered if you fancied joining us?"

"Would love to but I have a minor fluctuation in the Dilithum flow and I want to find out why before it becomes a problem."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows but Kathryn looked momentarily worried.

"Anything serious B'lanna?" Kathryn called out as she placed her hand on the side on the pool table and scratched her head in a worried movement.

"No Ma'am, just small fluctuations, probably something wrong with the alignments should only take me an hour or so."

"Hey if I came down and gave you a hand we could be done in half that and still have a game." Harry said excitedly and he could here B'lanna's return chuckle.

"Come on down Starfleet." With that Torrez ended the communication and Harry walked for the door.

"Keep the table warm for me." He said as he stepped through the arch and it disappeared behind him.

"Guess it's just you an me." Tom said winking at Kathryn who arched her eyebrow and looked around her.

"Computer delete characters." She said and everyone in the bar vanished.

"I didn't need the distraction tonight." She said by way of explanation and she walked over to pick up a cue from the rack. Tom watched her go and started to rack the balls.

Once he was done he offered her the break.

"Are you sure about this Tom?"

"Ladies first." He smiled back at her and she could do nothing but smile at him as she broke off and only managed to sink one ball.

"Must be loosing my touch." She said walking around the table lining up for her next shot. Tom was happy to watch her, she was graceful and proud. No one carried themselves like she did and he loved to watch her in action.

Kathryn struck the ball an missed. She stood up and looked at her cue as if the long piece of crafted wood was some how responsible for her error.

"Guess its my turn." Tom said trying to keep the smile off his face and failing miserably.

Kathryn didn't talk to him she just watched him. Tom could feel her eyes on him but he didn't mind, he actually quite liked the idea of her looking at him while he played. He took his shot and sunk his ball. He looked up to give Kathryn a quick grin and she was indeed staring at him.

Kathryn could not take her eyes off of Tom, she didn't know what it was but the way he moved around the table, the way he kept licking at his lips as though they were dry was driving her to distraction. Sinking his shot Tom looked at her and she was caught staring, but Tom just smiled at her as though he didn't care and Kathryn knew now that she was in trouble.

"Tom we need to talk." She said suddenly and even she didn't know where that outburst had come from. Tom got up from his shot and rested his cue on the ground and lent against it.

"Ok what would you like to talk about?" He asked knowing exactly what she was talking about but wanting to be obtuse.

"What are we doing Tom?" She asked looking him in the yes and looking suddenly very vulnerable.

"Playing pool." He said and smiled but he took a step closer to her. He and wondered what she had wanted to say to him when she had come to his quarters, she had left it right in the middle of the good part and he wanted to know if there was enough good to out weigh the bad.

"We are not doing anything Kathryn, honestly well nothing yet anyway." He added with a slight smugness which Kathryn ignored.

"Maybe not, but this, we are different, we use to be friends Tom, now there is all this tension and it can never lead anywhere." She said indicating between the pair of them as he inched even closer to her.

"Why not? Sometimes friendships grow into something more, especially between men and woman who find the other attractive." Tom said moving to take her hand once more and Kathryn could do nothing but let him. She could fell the heat of his skin and the caress of his breath faint on her cheek and she had no desire to ask him to let go of her this time.

"Tom I am still your Captain, you are under my direct command and although you are my friend I am not sure what it is that I feel for you exactly." She said looking up into his eyes and stepping back a little to create some distance between them, as she could feel this getting out of control very easily.

"Is it something to do with Chakotay?" Tom said not wanting to bring up the first officer but he needed to know if she was carrying something for him, as he obviously was for her.

"No, no, in fact when he touched me on the bridge I felt nothing. I actually realised it just today, because of when you had touched me earlier it was different." She said not willing to elaborate as Tom began running his fingers up the inside of her wrist.

"What is different about it Kathryn?" Ton said leaning down to whisper in her ear and he felt her shudder against him as her sent surrounded him.

"I Tom this is wrong." Kathryn blurted and pushed away from him. Smoothing her hand through her hair she glanced at him as she headed for the door. Almost bumping into B'lanna and Harry on the way.

"Are you ok Captain?" Harry asked as he steadied her by the shoulders.

"I'm fine Harry I just remembered a report I must get finished, we have already played that one game I promised anyway." Kathryn said as she gave Tom and angry but apologetic look as she left the holodeck. Harry and B'lanna turned to Tom and both gave him the evil eye.

"Ok what did you do?" They both practically said in unison and all Tom could do was shrug his shoulders.

Hope you enjoyed chapter three. If you are so inclined please hit the review button, all feed back is gratefully received. That includes constructive criticism I am always looking to improve my writing techniques.

Tanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the slow update, work got in the way of my creative time. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Kathryn could not even entertain the thought of sleep. She had crept into her ready room at the shift change over. The night crew had relieved Chakotay and Tuvok and they had no idea she was now hiding out behind her desk staring at a stack of reports that she was not reading.

It had been several hours since the Kazon attack and it looked like Tuvok's first conclusion that they were seeing if voyager was weakened in the earlier fight was the correct one. They must be four light years away now and had seen nothing that would indicate a Kazon presence.

But that wasn't why Kathryn was sitting at her desk, she had been staring at the wall for a good ten minutes now because all she could think about was Tom. She felt guilty for running away from him again, but she couldn't stop the sudden swell of fear that rose up from the pit of her stomach when she saw him getting closer. He was going to kiss her she was sure of it and she couldn't let that happen.

As much as she wanted to think it was because of protocol and the good of the ship, she was just hiding behind that, she was scared plain and simple. He was obviously attracted to her, he seemed very genuine with his intentions but Kathryn couldn't help but wonder why. She was scared how just how deep her feelings went for her helmsman and if she pursued this would she be able to send him on away missions again, watch him at the helm and not wonder what if? Was he going to make it through another day in this damm quadrant alive? But who was she kidding she already thought like that, only she was able to hide it well.

Shaking her head and breaking her gaze with the wall Kathryn ran a hand though her tousled hair and sighed, she wasn't getting any work done and she couldn't sleep. Leaning back in her chair she contemplated getting herself a cup of coffee but soon pushed that idea out of the window for it would mean getting up and she had no intension of doing that any time soon. Picking up the first report on the stack she knew that she could at least pass the time by doing something useful and it would keep her from asking the computer Tom's location for the third time.

He had not left the holodeck yet, she assumed that the pool game had become a full on get together for the crew and she was not going to disturb them.

She was also not going to go find Tom in his quarters afterwards and ask if they could talk, she knew where that could and probably would lead if she attempted that again and she wasn't going to tempt fate a second time.

Once again she was staring blankly at the PADD when the door chimed and Kathryn froze.

"Come in" She called trying to keep her voice level as the doors slid open.

"When did you come back?" Chakotay asked as he approached her as he saw her visibly relax.

"A while ago, couldn't sleep." She offered as she saw Chakotay shift from foot to foot obviously wanting to ask her something.

2How did you know I was in here any way?" She asked not really caring but finding the silence awkward which was unusual with him.

"Asked the computer." He said placing his hands behind his back and taking a deep breath.

"Checking up on me commander?" she asked it meant to sound like a joke but her words seemed clipped and she inwardly winced.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you Kathryn." He retorted his tone was sharp and Kathryn put down her PADD and looked at him folding her arms.

"Just what is that supposed to mean Commander, are you suggesting I cannot look after myself on my own ship?" Chakotay could see her getting angry but he had come in here to ask her about Tom and if this was the way it was going to go down the so be it, he had a right to know what was happening.

"Sometimes no, Kathryn what are you and Tom up to, you have been avoiding him publicly and then seeing him privately." Kathryn jumped out of her seat placing her hands on her desk she lent forward and looked at him her eyes hard and cold.

"What I do Commander in my own private time is none of your business, but if you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting then I suggest you retract your last statement."

"No I have a right to know, I thought you and I were.."

"Were what Chakotay, an item, just waiting for the right time, I am sorry to tell you this commander but there is nothing going on between us and never will be."

Kathryn saw a saddened look cross Chakotay's face, his eyes dropped and she felt sorry for him. This was not how she wanted to tell him that she didn't have those kind of feelings for him. Seeing him lift his head up once more all of Kathryn's thoughts of sorrow quickly vanished as she saw the thunderous look in his eyes.

"And why would that be Captain is it because you are getting your rocks off with our resident wonder pilot." He hissed and turned to make for the door but Kathryn ran to intercept him and placed her hand firmly on his chest.

Chakotay had to resist grabbing hold of her and chucking her out of his way as he looked down into her eyes.

"Commander you are well out of line, I know that what I told you was not pleasant, but you have no right to question my own personal choices. My professionalism is not in question and as my first officer you are just as much an inappropriate choice as my helmsman. Oh and for clarity I have never slept with Tom, you are dismissed Commander." She said stepping out of the way as Chakotay stormed passed her and activated the door sensors, just as he stepped through he turned to her and gave her a withering look.

"Doesn't mean that you won't though." With that he left a shocked Kathryn standing in her ready room and a nervous night shift as he stormed passed them and on to the turbo lift.

Tom was absolutely exhausted, it was nearly midnight and he was just getting to his deck. In spite of Kathryn leaving so quickly he had had a good time with his friends, they had played pool had a drink and Harry and B'lanna seemed to accept his explanation about Kathryn leaving so quickly. He had perpetuated the lie that she had work and was tired and it was all quickly forgotten by everyone as the bar began to fill up with various crew members. Forgotten by everyone else that was Tom was still dwelling on the look in her eyes just before he lent forward to kiss her. They were soft half closed accepting wanting him, then it was as though a switch was flipped and she was running form him like a scared rabbit.

He soon realised what it was and that she was scared of this, whatever it was between them, maybe it was because she was the Captain, but he suspected probably not. It was her own fears as a woman that was keeping her from allowing him too close. She knew that she was an excellent Starfleet officer, a good Captain and a wonderful scientist, but she did not think of herself as a beautiful and sexy woman.

Tom sighed as he opened his door and thought he needed to think about her less as a beautiful and sexy woman because it was driving him to distraction.

Throwing down his uniform jacket he walked straight into the bathroom without turning on a light and splashed water on his face. Looking up into the mirror he shook his head and dried off his hands on the towel. Turning back into the living room he went over to the replicator wondering if he could afford the rations for a grilled cheese sandwich when he heard a noise from behind him.

Spinning around Tom made out a shape sitting on his sofa, he squinted slightly at the shape but couldn't make out who it was.

"Computer lig…"

"Please Tom leave them off." Tom was taken back by her voice sounding so full of emotion and he immediately went to sit on the sofa next to her.

"What's the matter Kathryn?" He asked wanting to put an arm around her but not daring to in case he frightened her away again.

"I'm sorry Tom I don't know why I came here, I guess I just didn't want to be alone, not that you were here anyway." She said and Tom could here the smile in her voice and he stood up and went back to the replicator, rationed be dammed.

"Computer to Irish coffee's." Collecting the drinks Tom brought it over to Kathryn she was now sitting with her feet tucked under her and her shoulder against the back of the sofa. He could only see her because she was back lit by the passing starts, but he must be in total darkness to her.

"Thank you." She said taking a smell of the whiskey filled coffee and sighing deeply. She knew she had to offer him an explanation, she couldn't just turn up here crying and looking like death and just expect him to accept that.

"I had an argument with Chakotay." She said after a sip of whiskey and she saw Tom sit next to her. She briefly hoped he would sit so they were touching slightly but he didn't and she was not going to ask him to come closer.

"Oh what about?" Tom asked trying to keep it casual, he didn't want to push her, he knew she would tell him if that was what she wanted. She looked pale in the light and it was now obvious from the puffiness of the eye he could see she had been crying. If Chakotay was the cause of her emotional state he was going to go and knock him out, commission be dammed.

"You." She said simply knowing that if she didn't get it out now she never would. She looked at him trying to gauge his reaction and only seeing shock and anger.

"It's none of his business is it, plus as far as I know nothing is going on." Tom said feeling like he had missed something. What did Chakotay think he was doing, what did he think was going on?

"What did he say?" Tom asked finally as he realised he had not spoken far a while and Kathryn was looking at him.

"He asked if I was sleeping with you, and he said he had a right to know because of his relationship with me." Tom balked at this, she had told him there was nothing going on but maybe there had been.

"I told him that nothing was ever going to happen between me and him, I also told him that nothing has happened between me and you." She said shifting slightly in her chair and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I guess he did not take that very well." Tom said hiding the smile that was on his face by taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, he said some pretty hurtful things, but I can't say they were all untrue." She said no longer looking at him but staring out of the window and Tom couldn't resist any more.

"Computer lights twenty percent." The room was bathed in a soft glow and it made the highlights in her hair stand out as she turned to look at him once more.

"I'm sure whatever he said was not true, and was probably said in the heat of the moment." Tom said offering her a light pat on the shoulder but removing his hand quickly.

"Heat of the moment yes, but maybe he can see something I have been refusing to for a while now." Kathryn moved forward slightly her knee was now brushing ever so slightly against his thigh and she could already feel the sparks of electric that flowed between them.

"What is that, what did he say?" Tom asked beyond curious now. Her behaviour and openness seemed odd to him, but he wasn't going to turn her away now.

"He said I may not have slept with you, but it doesn't mean that I wont." Tom saw Kathryn hide her face, he knew it had been hard for her to admit something like that and so he reached forward and lifted her head by placing a finger under her chin. Her blue eyes met his and they seemed impossibly huge.

"Tom I can't do this to you, I come here wanting your company, then I turn you away, it's not fair, not fair to either of us." She said not breaking the eye contact even though she could see his desire for her.

"I am not going anywhere." He said his voice low and soft and Kathryn couldn't help but lean her hand into the palm of his hand as it cupped her face.

"If you just want me to be your friend then that is what I will be." Tom said his inside screaming for her to say no, that she wanted it all, but he was willing to remain friends if it meant keeping her in his life for moments like this.

"Maybe for now we can stick with friends, I feel like such a coward for saying that, but I cannot start something with you when I don't know what it is that I really want. No that's not true, I do want you more than I have any right to, but I have to work out just how I can do that and still be your Captain." She said allowing her hand to came up and take his one from her face and locked her fingers with his.

"I think I can live with that." Tom said, he couldn't believe what she was saying. It wasn't a yes I love you but it wasn't go away and leave me alone either, which would have been ironic seeing as they were sitting in his quarters.

"Does that mean you might join me for a game of hoverball tomorrow might then?" Tom asked a cheeky grin on his face as Kathryn returned it.

"Don't push your luck Mr Paris, but I will be quite happy to kick your butt at hoverball if that is your wish." Kathryn said placing her empty cup of coffee on the desk and releasing his hand and standing up.

"Kick my butt a we shall see about that." Tom said walking her to the door and wondering if it would be too much to kiss her.

"Indeed we will Mr Paris." Kathryn said as they made it to the doors just in front of where they would activate the sensors. Kathryn looked up at Tom and she lent forward and pressed her lips against his. It was brief but it was so sweet. She broke the contact and turned and walked out into the brightly lit corridor. She dared not turn back and look at him because she knew if she did she would run back in there and take him straight to his bed.

Chakotay may have been right, she had not been with Tom yet but that did not mean she would never be with him.

Hope it was worth the wait, I should be able to update quicker this week. As ever feed back is wonderful and always appreciated.

I have to warn you now I am a drama addict and I can't help myself, so don't get to cosy I love making my characters suffer before they can be truly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this, the first part is a request from misswitty I hope this is what you had in mind.

Kathryn could feel the touch of hands on her shins. The touch was so light it was almost as if it wasn't there. Like the ghost of a hand moving across her skin, higher up her leg following the line of her calf up to her thigh. Kathryn moaned low in her throat and bent her leg as the hands traced her sides to whisper their caress over her shoulders.

Placing there soft movements over the top of her night gown and sweeping across her chest. Arching her back asking for more contact she did not receive as the hands moved lower across her abdomen. Never had she been this turned on by such a light touch.

"Oh Tom" She gasped out as her eyes flew open as the hands were just about to reach the part of her body that most needed them but her eyes met with the empty darkness of her room.

Punching her bed in frustration and pulling her slightly sweaty body from the covers Kathryn was just about to ask the time when her alarm sounded.

"Computer terminate alarm" She barked as the room fell silent once more. Kathryn got out of bed and threw of her damp nightgown straight on to the floor. She stepped into the bathroom and looked at the bath tub but knowing that she did not have time she switched on the sonic shower and jumped in underneath the waves.

"I have to stop this." She said out loud as though the wall itself was going to reply as she turned round and lets the waves clean her all over. 'This is getting silly. I can't be thinking about things like that on the bridge, or even thinking about dreaming things like that.' Kathryn smiled she was even rambling to herself.

As the cycle completed she stepped out and picked up her discarded sleep wear and decided that it could use a clean too and threw it in her ever growing pile.

Tom was five minutes early for his shift, he knew that if Chakotay was already suspicious of his relationship with the Captain he did not need to give the man a stick with witch to beet him.

"Morning." Tom said as he skipped to the helm and relieved the Ensign on duty. Tuvok gave him the usual nod and raised eyebrow. Harry waved and smiled at him and Chakotay didn't even raise his head.

Tom decided that ignoring him would be the best cause of action for now he sat down a ran a quick systems check knowing that Kathryn would want a report as soon as she got there.

As if on cue Tom heard the turbo lift doors open and her distinctive stride cross the bridge.

"Report Mr Paris." She said as Tom turned so he could look at her and she smiled at him. It might have been Tom's imagination but he could have sworn she was blushing.

"All systems normal Ma'am speed warp 6 heading 215.36." He said and she nodded at him and sat in her chair.

"Commander?" She questioned as Chakotay had yet to acknowledge her presence.

"Sorry Captain I have been going over a few crew reports I plan to have them for you by 14:00 hours today." His voice was clipped almost devoid of emotion but Kathryn knew exactly what he was doing and that was giving her the cold shoulder. Tom had picked up on their conversation from his seat, she could tell but the tense set of his shoulders.

Before it could go any further Tuvok spoke up.

"Captain I believe we are approaching the boarder of a specials called the Rhyens', I have been told they are not a hostile race, but are willing to trade but can be extremely devious. I suggest caution as they are likely to prevent us from crossing in to their territory freely." He said looking down at them with his usual emotionless expression.

"Thank you Mr Tuvok, Tom at current speed when will we reach the Rhyens' boarders?"

"In approximately two hours." Tom replied resisting the urge to turn and grin at her as she stood up and came to stand behind him. Conscious that they were being watched Kathryn resisted placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Slow to warp 4, lets give our selves a little time to think about this one." She said moving towards her ready room.

"Commander would you join me please?" She asked knowing that she had to discuss matters with him before the rest of her senior staff would be involved. Kathryn was quite happy to play this one as he had started it. She would act as professionally as she could and only keep on the topic at hand.

"Commander take a seat, what do you think about trading with these people?" She said not getting herself her customary cup of coffee, choosing to even forgo that luxury in the name of professionalism.

"I think we should at least try, we are low on Dilithum and I know B'lanna has been going on about the plasma coils for weeks." He said his voice still clipped but there was a small bit of warmth coming back now.

"Ok get the rest of the senior staff together and of course our resident ambassador and lets see if we can come up with a list of things we want and things we can trade."

"Yes Ma'am." With that Chakotay turned and walked out of her ready room. Kathryn sank into her chair and let out an exasperated breath. Was this ever going to get easier, could Chakotay ever learn to live with her and Tom together, no scratch that could she ever learn to live with her and Tom together. Getting up quickly she got herself a coffee from the replicator and moved into the briefing room where some of her staff had already gathered.

"Enough one at a time!" Kathryn said as they were all throwing request around for things they needed.

"If I may Captain." Nelix said as the Talaxian lent forward and rested his hands on the table in front of him.

"Of course Mr Nelix continue." Kathryn said keeping the smile off her face but she saw Tom looking at her grinning widely.

"I would suggest you keep your business brief with the Rhyens' they can be sneaky and rather underhanded. I did a deal with them once, I traded then 15 cases of Talaxian wine for one power generator for my shields. It was as I connected the power cell I noticed it was half depleted, I hope this was a mistake on their part but they threatened to shoot me down if I did not leave right away." Kathryn had to take Nelix's story into consideration. They would only trade for what they were most in need of with the Rhyens'.

"Give me our top two concerns and things we have plenty of to trade with, it sounds like we need to just get across their boarders and find a friendlier harbour." She said as she looked around the room and settled on the face of B'lanna.

"Well, we need the Dilithum Captain the most, if we go much lower all the replicators will go down, the plasma coils can wait." She said looking at Kathryn and offering her a small smile. Kathryn then turned to Chakotay who had been silent for the entire meeting.

"Commander do you have any suggestions what we could offer?" She asked him as he slowly levelled his eyes with hers.

"You mean beside the usual request for weapons and energy." He said giving her a smile but for some reason his joke fell short and no one laughed.

"We seem to have a good supply of Bromium maybe they will have a use for it." He finally said and Kathryn turned to Nelix who was looking at her.

"Do you know if they use Bromium Mr Nelix?"

"No Captain I am sorry to say I know little of the Rhyens' they pretty much keep to themselves, if they didn't need to trade with other species I am pretty sure they would never venture out of their territory." With that Kathryn stood up and everyone looked up at her.

"Get ready everyone, I want the ship in peak condition for when we meet these people, you have one hour, dismissed." Kathryn watched everyone leave one by one until she was left alone. Turning and looking out of the window she watched as the stars streaked passed and hoped that their next encounter in the delta quadrant would be more successful than the ones in the past.

"We are entering communications range" Harry informed them as Voyager approached the Rhyens' borders.

"There is a ship approaching Captain, they have not powered their weapons and they are hailing us." Tuvok said as Kathryn stood up in the centre of the bridge.

"On screen Mr Tuvok." She said as the screen was filled with an alien face similar to their own only they appeared to have gills down the side of their face and no nose.

"Hello I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager we would like to request to cross your boarders and trade with you." Tom couldn't help but smirk at the strange face on the view screen and the way the man obviously puffed up at the appearance of a woman on his screen.

"Captain we have been expecting you for some time. I am first minister Timoteck we would like to escort you to our home planet, where you are invited to join us for dinner and trade." Kathryn was slightly surprised to say the least she was not expecting this kind of welcome from these people.

"We would love to First minister, I hope we can be of mutual benefit." She said stepping forward and placing her hands on the back of Tom's chair and breathing in his sent as she did so.

"It is our wish to, if you follow our ship we will take you into orbit, I must warn you the use of your transporter systems will be prohibited to and from our planet." The man said and Tom had to stop from wincing as the mans gills flapped as he breathed.

"Can I ask why minister?" Kathryn said but she suspected she already knew the answer.

"It would be too easy for you to take things without or knowledge and we do not like thieves." He said and Kathryn just had to nod, she had to admire their honesty.

"As you wish, we will not use our transporters."

"Please follow us." With that the transmission ended and the Rhyens' ship started to move off.

"You heard the man Tom." Kathryn said returning to her chair and sat down.

"Aye Ma'am." He said and he set course to the Rhyens' home world.

Voyager was in orbit around Rhyen within half an hour. Kathryn was secretly glad that she would have to take a shuttle down to the surface. It meant she could take Tom legitimately and not have to explain to anyone why she wanted her chief pilot with her on a diplomatic away mission.

"Paris, Tuvok you are with me." Kathryn said getting up out of her chair and headed towards the turbo lift.

"Commander you have the bridge, any sign of trouble I want you to get Voyager out f here ok." She said giving him the patented Janeway glare, knowing her first officer would have no intention of leaving them on the planet.

"Aye Ma'am." Was all the reply she got as the turbo lift doors closed.

"Janeway to Torrez meet us in shuttle bay two." B'lanna's reply was swift and in the affirmative. Tom looked at Tuvok who had one eyebrow raised and as they stepped off the lift he had to ask.

"Why are you not bringing Nelix along Captain?" He asked as they opened the shuttle bay doors and went inside.

"If anyone recognises him they may realise that we know more about them than we should. This might be a problem, especially if they are hoping to short change us in some way." Kathryn said from the seat next to tom as he started his pre flight checks.

"A wise precaution Captain, but so far they have been nothing but honest with us, perhaps Nelix was dealing with an unsavoury individual." Tuvok said from his position behind Tom as B'lanna joined them on the shuttle.

"Who is an unsavoury character?" she asked as Tom kicked in the engines as she sat down and looked from face to face.

"Don't worry Lieutenant have a seat." Kathryn said trying to keep the grin of her face but failing.

"Sacajawea to voyager are we cleared to disembark?" Tom said as the bay doors opened to allow them access to open space.

"You are cleared Lieutenant safe journey." Harry said over the comm. As Tom guided the shuttle out and down towards the planets surface.

"Keep a transporter lock on the ensign, I know what they said but I don't trust them." Chakotay said to Harry as they watched the shuttle glide down into the atmosphere. Harry wasn't going to question the Commander he wanted to keep the lock on them as much as Chakotay but as soon as the shuttle entered the lower atmosphere he lost it.

"Sir I have lost transporter lock, some kind of atmospheric interference." Harry said hands flying over the controls to re-establish the lock.

"Sort it out Harry I don't want them down their alone with no back up, do we still have the comm. Link?" Harry went though more commands but he only had bad news.

"I am afraid not Commander, it looks like they are on their own for now anyway."

I hope this chapter was ok not a lot of J/P in this chapter but there will much more in the next one. If you would like to find out exactly what the Rhyens' have in store for the away team just click on the review and I will be happy to oblige.

Hey I am not beyond bribery you know, any and all feed back is welcomed and appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in update, it is great that people are reading this story I hope you are enjoying it.

As the shuttle touched down gently Kathryn gave Tom a small smile and looked out of the forwards windows to see their welcoming committee.

"Wow we are popular." Tom said looking at the large entourage of people waiting just outside the ship.

"Captain I would exercise caution this does seem like a rather large well armed party of people, all here for our arrival." Tuvok said getting up and standing behind Kathryn.

"Janeway to Voyager." She said tapping her comm. Badge, she thought it a good idea to check in and let them know they had safely landed, but all she was met with was silence. She glanced at Tom who tapped his own badge and was met with the same response.

"Umm Captain it seems like the natives are getting restless." B'lanna said from her view over Tom's shoulder and as Kathryn turned her head she noticed that the group had advanced on their position and were now brandishing their weapons.

"Tom prepare to take off, I don't like this, there is no way they are planning on being friendly." Kathryn said turning to Tom who needed no encouragement as he started the engines.

"Captain I wouldn't do that if I were you, we have placed a small containment field around your vessel and launching your shuttle would cause it to rebound off the field and crash back into the earth."

Tuvok checked his sensors and confirmed the presence of the field. Tom stopped the engines and took a deep breath. He looked from Kathryn to Tuvok and then to B'lanna, but all three seemed to wear the same expression, worry.

"What now Captain?" Tom asked finally breaking the silence as the Rhyens' had yet to move or make any further demands of them.

"I guess we see what these people really want." She said straightening her spine and activating the external comm. System.

"Why have you put up the force field, we are here on a peaceful trade mission?" She said in her best command voice and Tom was very impressed, she even made him feel nervous.

"We knew you would not be open for the type of trade we require, your reputation proceeds you Captain, we have no intention of becoming the next race you over power and take advantage of." Timoteck said as his officers advanced on the ship.

"Where have I heard that before." Kathryn said not talking to anyone in particular, but it was Tom who gave a small snort of a laugh.

"Do we still have weapons?" She asked turning to Tuvo0k who nodded.

"I would not recommend using them though Captain they are likely to bounce off the force field and hit the shuttle." He said his voice dead pan to the average listener but Kathryn knew him too well. She could here the slight infliction as he spoke which meant he saw no way out of this situation, at least not yet.

"I guess we go out then, we can't sit in here indefinitely." She said standing up as though she was just going to pop to the replicator. Tom stood with her and followed her to the aft compartment where she activated the door. Kathryn was having to force herself to walk forward and not grab hold of Tom's hand. She knew this was not good, there was obviously something wrong with communications and the Rhyens' out numbered them 3 to 1, they also had all the fire power. She could feel the heat from tom's body as they stepped into the bright sunshine as B'lanna then Tuvok followed them out of the shuttle. Tom's closeness did not go unnoticed by Kathryn it was obvious he was feeling the need to be close to her as much as she was and there was no way she was going to complain about it.

"Are Captain so glad you are deciding to be reasonable, now if you would like to drop your weapons we will escort you to our main senate building where we can discuss our terms." Timoteck said as he watched them all put down their phasers and he pushed a button on a remote control and the force field vanished.

Stepping through the four officers from Voyager were lead away from their shuttle, the force field was immediately put back in place once they were out in the open and a chance for a quick get away was once again lost.

Tom walked almost shoulder to shoulder with Kathryn, he could se that she was nervous but hiding it very well. To one of these Rhyens' she looked the optimum of calm and confident. Tom knew better, she was ramrod straight, her tongue kept on darting out to wet her lips and she was walking so close to him she was practically touching him all down one side with her right arm.

"In here please." One of the guards said as they were encouraged through a door way which led in to a moderate sized room with a grand table and chairs its only occupant.

"You shall wait here until the council has arrived." The guard said as he activated another force field and left them alone.

B'lanna immediately went to the control panel in the wall and tried to see if she could find away to get them out.

"Escaping now would be a fruitless exercise Lieutenant, not only do we have no where to go, but we have no way or contacting Voyager. So far they have not harmed us, seeing what it is they want can only benefit us at this point." Tuvok said coming up behind B'lanna and looking at her with one raised eyebrow.

Tuvok had been observing his colleagues, he had been in many situations where he and his three companions had been in danger before and they were displaying all their usual tendency's now. B'lanna was trying to get out by any means necessary, Tom was acting like he had done it all before but was carefully assessing the danger and the Captain was showing her best calm and control face, but something was different. Both Paris and the Captain seemed to be drawing strength from each other in away Tuvok had not witnessed before. He would have to keep an eye on the situation, but for now it was helping them through this and it could only be a good thing.

Before Tuvok could contemplate any more on the situation they were join by several council members, who all had the same odd shaped face as Timoteck. Tom was disturbed by the amount of gills that now occupied the room.

They were asked to sit and all four officers complied, Tuvok was right, they had nothing to loose by hearing the Rhyens out.

"Captain, we are sorry for the way we have had to detain you, but we are not in the business of getting taken advantage of, as Timoteck said we do not like thieves and we have little patience for diplomacy." The man speaking was sat at the head of the table and was obviously the most senior member of the council present. Kathryn turned her attention to him and spoke in a cool voice.

"We had no intention of taking advantage of you, we assure you all we wanted from you was to cross your borders and offer trade. The people who you have spoken to about us are mistaken in our intentions."

The man looked at her, his eyes cold and un readable, Kathryn felt a cool shiver run down her spine at that look and she suddenly felt Tom's hand land on her knee under the table. Trying not to react to his obvious offer of support Kathryn looked back at the councillor and stealing her gaze.

"I do not believe our source was mistaken." He said finally which was met with murmurs of approval from around the table.

"Our terms, we want to acquire your transporter technology, also we would like a couple of your weapons for further study. These are non negotiable terms, if you agree then we will let you and your ship through our space uninterrupted, if you do not agree then we will be force to keep you and take what we need from your ship."

Kathryn did not know what to do, there was no way she could give these people their technology but how would she warn Voyager of an attack.

"We cannot agree to those terms." She said finally, knowing that Voyager could defend herself if she needed to, as for the four of them, she knew that in favour of causing an all out war in the Delta quadrant they would all be willing to give up whatever was necessary.

"I am sorry to here that Captain, you will be detain in one of our prisons for now." With that all the councillors stood up while in came some security guards to keep Kathryn and her away team in their seats until they had left the room.

"You will follow me." One of the guards said as they pushed Tom and Kathryn forward out of the door. Tom did not realise until it was too late that Tuvok and B'lanna were not being taken with them. Kathryn had noticed straight away but had decided not to mention it, it was the classic technique of divide and conquer. They were pushed through a narrow doorway and down a flight of stairs. The walls on either side were damp and it smelt of mildew all around. Tom realised they were being held underground, another attempt to keep them from contacting their ship. As they were pushed into a square cell Kathryn turned and looked at the men with distain.

"Could you at least tell me where my other two officers are being held?" She said as they erected yet another force field.

"In another part of this facility." Was all she got out of them as they headed back down the corridor and out of their view.

"Talkative bunch." Tom said examining the only bed in the room, which was really just a rickety old cot hung from the wall by two metal chains.

"I guess we will just wait here then." Kathryn muttered to herself as she looked around her stark surroundings and not for the first time unbelievably glad that tom was here.

"Chakotay will get us out." Tom said watching as Kathryn wrapped her arms around herself and started pacing the room.

"I know he will try, but I'm not sure it would be the best decision in these circumstances, these people are obviously more advanced than some of the other species we have run into, and have the intelligence not to just attack us. They waited for us like lambs to the slaughter." She said throwing her fist at the wall but pulling the punch before she shattered her hand.

Tom almost ran up to her and placed his hand on her upper arm. He wanted to pull her in for a hug but he didn't quite dare go there yet. One brief kiss that was barely more than friendly didn't give him licence to hold her now.

"Don't blame yourself Kathryn, we needed supplies, these people had them, we were all take in." He said settling for rubbing her arm gently as she turned her eyes up to his.

"I should have listened to Nelix's warning and my own gut feeling, now I have put us all in danger and there isn't a damm thing I can do about it." She said as she turned and looked him square in the eye for a brief moment before braking not only the gaze but the contact on her arm as she went to look out beyond the force field.

"Commander I am high councillor Mylotep, as you may have realised we have blocked all communications to your away team and have erected a force filed around your shuttle craft. We have offered your Captain a deal but she declined, we are hoping you will be more reasonable."

The Rhyen had contacted Voyager a little over two hours after they had lost contact with Janeway and the others and Chakotay had been starting to wear a hole in the floor with all his pacing. At the sight of the alien Chakotay could feel his hackles rising and his blood boil. As the councillor explained their terms Chakotay's mood did not improve.

"We will kill your Captain and your officers if you do not agree to our terms, if you attack us we will do the same thing, you are free to leave however, we maybe able to get the information we require out of your away team without the actual technology although this would be far more time consuming." Chakotay had heard enough, there was nothing he could do now but by them some time, he needed to see if they could perform a rescue mission without getting anyone killed, but so far Harry had not been able to breach whatever was interfering with their transporters and sensors.

"I will need time to think about this, not only that but giving you what you ask will take time also, as those things are fully integrated with our ships systems and will take a while to remove." Chakotay said moving to stand just in front of Kathryn's chair and wishing that she was still sitting in it.

"Granted you have one day."

With that the view screen went dark and Chakotay turned around.

"You heard him Harry one day, and then we will have to come up with plan B."

Tom lay on the bed, it was very cold in the cell, but Kathryn had so far refused to lie next to him for warmth and she was still standing and staring out into the empty hallway beyond their cell. She had not said anything since she had blamed herself for this situation. Tom knew that there was nothing he could do right now but be there for her and let her work it all out in her head.

They had been slipped two trays of what just abut passed as food over an hour ago and Kathryn's still sat on the floor un touched as Tom had given up on his after only a few mouthfuls and he looked at the trays now as the light in the room seemed to be getting dimmer. Tom didn't know whether it was his imagination or this was their idea of night time. The next thing he knew was Kathryn sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Cold." She said as Tom turned on to his side and made room for her to lie next to him.

Kathryn hesitated for a second, but she was freezing, it had only been a few moments ago that she had realised she could barely feel her extremities and that it was now pretty dark. Realising that however guilty she was feeling she would be no use dead she walked over to where Tom was lying half asleep and had sat down next to him.

The look in his eyes as she spoke to him was all she needed as encouragement to le down.

Felling the heat of his body all the way down her spine she pushed up against him, regulations and proper conduct be dammed, he felt solid and comfortable. As his hand wrapped around her middle Kathryn was briefly reminded of her dream the previous night. The touch was real now more solid and it started her heart fluttering slightly as his hand moved under her side to clutch her fully against him. Kathryn thought he seemed like he was holding himself ridged at first afraid of touching her completely but after a few movements he let out a long breath that caressed her cheek and he relaxed fully against her his thumb started caressing circles on her stomach. Finally allowing sleep to take over Kathryn allowed herself a small sigh as Tom's lips pressed briefly into the back of her head.

Ok hope you liked that one, if you have any requests for our about this story do not hesitate to ask I am sure you can be accommodated to the best of my abilities.

As ever any feed back is gratefully received thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

I had to choose which story to update and I chose this one, I hope you are happy lol.

When Kathryn opened her eyes all she saw was red and black solid wall. Her back was freezing but her front felt nice and warm. Not thinking about it too much she snuggled in closer to the warm wall and wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to keep in the heat. Closing her eyes once more Kathryn sighed as she felt unconsciousness trying to claim her once more.

Tom felt Kathryn burry herself into him more fully and he tried not to smile at the feel of her body so close to his. Face on now he wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up her back which was pretty cold compared to where they touched at the front, he worried that because of her small frame she would be more likely to succumb to the cold and end up getting ill.

It was not the first time either of them had been held captive and keeping your prisoners cold and hungry was a pretty universal technique for wearing your prisoners down for interrogation. Tom wondered when that particular part of the routine would begin, he was getting pretty anxious about what was too come but right now having Kathryn sleeping in his arms was a pretty nice consequence of being held in this cold dark cell.

Tom's musings came to and end quickly as he heard foot falls on the stone floor which echoed along the corridor right into their cell and Kathryn was up and awake before Tom could stop her.

"Are I see your awake Captain, would you please come with us." Mylotep said as he stood in front of the force field and look in at Kathryn and Tom who were now sitting side by side on the bed. They looked at each other and Mylotep saw something in the look that he probably was not meant to see and he curled his lip in a half smile.

"Of course." Kathryn said getting off the bed. She had seen the look in Tom's eyes the one that was begging her not to go, but she did not have a choice.

Tom had to fight to not reach out and grab her hand, to pull her back to him and not let her go, but he knew she had to, that she would never back down from these people, that she would do anything to save her crew and that included him.

"I trust you slept well Captain." Mylotep said in a slimy voice as Kathryn walked out and stood beside him, she had to look up to see his eyes but not much. The Rhyens' were not a tall race, they seemed to have developed certain fish like qualities that made Kathryn wince when they breathed directly in field of vision. She was walked now with a slight pressure on her right upper arm back though the tunnels. They did not head upwards however. They seemed to make endless turns and every corridor looked the same, Kathryn wondered just how they every remembered the way.

Just as everything was becoming one dark and gloomy blur the tunnels opened out into a slightly larger room. There was a small table in the middle and three chairs arranged around it.

Kathryn was escorted to the single chair closest to the back wall and she was pushed down in to a sitting position and Kathryn glared up at the guard who had his hand on her shoulder and was pushing her far harder than necessary.

"Captain, now we have spoken to your ship, your first officer seems open to our offer, of course he has asked for time, he is hoping to rescue you no doubt in the time I have given him. They will not be successful however, this rock creates a natural dampening field for your technology and our force fields seem pretty effective against your weapons." Mylotep was smiling which only made him look uglier and Kathryn had to hold back the urge to gag.

"He will never agree to your terms, and we wont give you any information either, you will be wasting your time I am afraid Councillor." Kathryn said keeping her voice calm and her body still, she did not need to encourage them to start hitting her.

"Oh I don't know about that Captain we have ways and means of making you talk, now what are the design specifications to Voyagers transporter systems?" Mylotep's voice drew dark and slow as Kathryn noticed the shift in mood and she realised that the dance had begun.

Tom was pacing in his cell, they had been gone for hours, or at least what had seemed like hours. He had literally nothing to do, he had no communications badge to play with, no way out of the cell, not even a guard to talk to, all he could do was wonder about what was happening to Kathryn.

His mind had created all kinds of horrific scenarios, ones where she was beaten, whipped, drowned and for a brief second he wondered if they would try to rape her. His mind shifted from that thought pretty quickly though he knew if that happened he would be broken, he would kill them and forget about his own life.

He was sitting back on the bed his head in his hands when he head the sounds of foot steps once more and he shot over to the door.

His heart sank at the sight of her, her lips was or at least had been bleeding. The side of her face was slightly puffy and she was cradling her arm slightly.

"You bastards, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Tom screamed at them as the shoved Kathryn inside the cell right into Tom's arms.

"Leave it Tom." Kathryn hissed at him moving away from him and using the bed as support.

"Do not worry young Mr Paris, your turn will come." Mylotep said as he and his guards moved away back down the corridor and out of sight.

As soon as they were gone Tom rushed over to Kathryn's side but she waved him off.

"I'm ok tom really, just a few bruises, I have had worse playing velocity." She said trying to smile but with her swollen face it looked kind of distorted.

"Yeah right Kathryn pull the other one, look they can't keep doing this we have to find someway of getting out of here, or getting in contact with Voyager." Tom said pacing the room once more, his earlier frustrations coming back.

"Don't you think I know that Tom. We have not seen Tuvok or B'lanna since yesterday either heaven knows what is happening to them." Kathryn said a look of anger in her eyes but tom knew it was anger at the situation not at him. He felt it himself, it made his adrenaline pump and his heart pound and if he had the opportunity he would be taking out his anger on one of those fish faced Rhyens'.

Coming over to sit next to Kathryn Tom pulled her face round so he could at least examine her wounds. There wasn't anything he could actually do for them, but he was hoping they might get some water soon so he could clean her up a bit.

"Ok?" She asked as though she was telling him I told you so.

"You'll live." He said smiling down at her and he saw a ghost of a smile passing on her face but it was gone the instant it was there.

"We do have to do something Tom, these people will kill us I have no doubt about that, one by one until one of us breaks and tells them what they want." Kathryn said deadly serious now and Tom took hold of her hand and rubbed it with the pad of his thumb.

"I know and we will think of something, maybe Chakotay and Harry already have a plan and all we have to do is sit here, you never know with Harry he is a stubborn man and he wont give up trying to get his beloved Captain back." Tom said pulling her closer to him as the temperature was still low in the room and he could see her physically shaking. Kathryn resisted at first, then with a small wince and a bit of heavy breathing though her pain in her sore muscles she lent back against Tom's chest as he lent against the wall.

"I hope his stubbornness pays off this time Tom." She said as she closed her eyes and willed herself to rest.

"Any luck Harry" Chakotay asked as he strode in to engineering and the young Ensign turned round to face him. He looked beyond tired and Chakotay paced a hand of support on his shoulder.

"Some I think I get transporters working, we will need to be a lot closer to the surface though." Harry said holding out a PADD for Chakotay to examine.

"Oh how close?" He asked glancing at the PADD, but right now he did not have time to read about the finer details.

"About ten kilometres close." Harry said obvious trepidation in his voice as he glanced from the other engineers to the first officer and back again.

Voyager had been in a synchronous orbit with the planet since their arrival yesterday, when the away team had been caught two Rhyens' vessels had shown up to escort them in their orbit. They had a weapons lock on the ship and between the pair of them they could cause a lot of damage, if not destroy Voyager entirely.

"We will probably only get one shot at this Ensign, we will need to be able to get a fast lock on all four of them and be on the move as quickly as possible." Chakotay said, he knew this was the best idea they had come up with and it was the only way so far that seemed vaguely feasible.

"Aye Commander, I will get the transporters working to their optimum level and I will get a skeletal lock on them I doubt they will have their comm. Badges still on." Harry said suddenly getting his second wind as he bounced from engineering in to the turbo lift.

"Probably not and Harry." Chakotay said placing his hand on Harry's shoulder once more.

"Good work." He said when Harry looked at him and the Ensign gave him a broad smile as it dropped him off at transported pad 2. As the doors closed on Chakotay's now lone figure he couldn't help but wonder what was happening down on that planet, he knew whatever it was, probably was not good for their health, he knew that he would be putting Voyager in danger to save their missing officers and Kathryn had been very specific about not doing that, but he also knew she would come after them if she was the one left on voyager.

The turbo lift doors opened and Chakotay stepped on to the bridge asking for a report. It did not surprise him to learn that the two Rhyens' ships were still out there still tracking them, and still doing nothing.

They had been given water only a short while after Kathryn was returned to the cell and thankfully there was plenty to drink and clean up Kathryn's face. Tom had ripped a piece of cloth from his sleeve and had dabbed at her cuts and made sure they were as clean as he could get them, she might not die of these wounds but she might die of an infection. The cell that they were in was not exactly sanitary and Tom didn't even want to think about the creatures he had heard scratching around while he was alone today.

"How long do you think before Voyagers time is up?" Kathryn asked as two trays of food were slipped through the force field and Tom got up to grab them.

"I am not sure, maybe a few hours maybe its right now. We seem to have been in here days although we know that's not the case." Tom said sitting back down next to her and offering her the tray and she took it picking at the food.

"I know what you mean, I do think time is nearly up however I suppose we will know when they come to get us again." Kathryn said cryptically as Tom just looked over at her but Kathryn seemed far away and he wasn't sure what she was thinking about. It was the first time he had not been able to read her since they had been confined and he supposed that was the way she wanted it. She had an incredible will and Tom knew Kathryn Janeway only let you see what she wanted you to see. Sometimes things slipped through the cracks and Tom was better than others about picking up on these things, but right now Kathryn was miles away plotting something and when she was ready Tom was sure she would tell him.

Tuvok was thrown back into the cell, the Rhyens were puzzled by his easy resistance of their beatings and had given up after only a short while. B'lanna rushed to him and Tuvok used her for slight support as he went over to the bunk.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she noticed the slight wince in his face.

"I have endured worse Lieutenant." He said as he pushed himself back on to the bed and let his muscles rest.

"They have obviously not encountered Vulcan physiology before, they were unimpressed by my lack of reaction." B'lanna had to smile at Tuvok's statement but it didn't exactly fill her with hope. It was pretty obvious that they were stuck here, there was always a force field in place which she couldn't access and there were always plenty of guards when they needed to be taken anywhere. Not to mention the fact that it was freezing in this cell and Tuvok was not much of a cuddlier.

"Do you think the Captain and Tom are ok?" She asked finally sitting down next to him on the bunk and Tuvok open one eye and then closed it once more.

"I think they will also be undergoing interrogation, I do not believe they will be killed but as to weather they are ok I do not know." He said and B'lanna almost thumped the wall in frustration but managed to hold herself in check. 'Come on Chakotay get a move on and rescue us.' She thought to herself as she watched Tuvok slip into a healing meditation.

"Commander your day is up, we are hoping to have your answer." Timoteck said through the view screen and Chakotay had to curl his fist up in to a ball. They had yet to finish the transporter modifications and test them yet, they would need at least another four hours.

"We have been having trouble figuring out how we are going to give you this technology, we will have to have some time so we can remove it to show you we are willing to make a deal, but we were hoping for some negotiation." Chakotay said hoping to stall for time but Timoteck did not look impressed.

"No more time we want your answer now." He said and Chakotay had to come up with Plan B.

"Ensign set a course back to the border of Rhyens' territory warp 6." He said as he shut down the view screen and Voyager broke orbit and flew all the way back the way they had come leaving the away team.

"Lets hope we can get back in undetected." Chakotay said to the young ensign sitting at the Conn as she turned around a gave him a small smile.

"I believe Ensign Kim called it a fly by." She said as Chakotay returned her smile and nodded.

"Indeed I just hope it works." He said sitting back into Kathryn's seat and knowing that all he could do now was wait.

Tom was startled when the guards came for them. They had been dozing this time leant against one another in a sitting position shoulders touching and Tom's head resting on the top of Kathryn's, he could smell her all around him and he had managed to slip of into a nice dream which was fading rapidly as he awoke to the sounds of the guards returning.

"Your ship has broken orbit and left you, it seems their attempt at rescuing you has not worked and our refusal to give them more time has forced them to show their hand. You are ours now, and believe me we will make the best use of that fact." Mylotep said as he directed the guards back down the hall as Kathryn turned to Tom who was looking like he wanted to kill something.

"At least the ship is safe, I never thought Chakotay would finally follow my orders." Kathryn said trying to look on the positive side, she knew Voyager would at least be getting home, she did worry about Tuvok and B'lanna though, not to mention the man she was sharing this cell with.

"I can't believe he would leave us, do you think he did this because of you, of what you said?" Tom said looking down at her his expression not softening. Kathryn took a moment to think about what tom had said then she realised.

"No way Chakotay wouldn't hold a grudge like that, plus it is not just me down here, he and B'lanna are close, he has great respect for Tuvok. He would never leave us behind because of some stupid crush he had on me." Kathryn said but now it was out in the open she wasn't so sure. He had fought tooth and nail for the crew before, he had never followed her orders of leaving her behind and yet now he had left and they were alone.

"Are you sure?" Tom said as Kathryn snapped her eyes to his once more and gave him an almost invisible shake of the head.

"I want to be Tom." She whispered as the cell started to grow dark again as the Rhyens' night time was obviously upon then again. Kathryn did not move from her sitting position she had a lot to think about and now escape was in the for front of her mind.

Tom reached out and pulled Kathryn down to him a while later she was still sat shivering staring at the wall and he couldn't look at her like that any more. She flinched as he first touched her but she relaxed almost immediately as she looked down at him and felt his warm body come into contact with hers. If it were possible she was even colder than last night and Tom suspected that she had some internal bruising that she had not told him about which was making her stiffer than normal.

"We will get out of here Kathryn if it's the last thing I do." Tom whispered to the all ready sleeping Captain as he allowed his heavy eyelids to close.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter it is turning out far longer than I first anticipated but if that's what the story wants then who am I to argue. As ever feed back is much appreciated and listened too.

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay in the update, just a quick warning this chapter contains some scenes not suitable for younger viewers, so children keep your eyes shut lol. Now that is over with on with the story.

B'lanna was dangling by her wrists with her back pressed in to the cold hard wall. Her legs were shackled at the ankles, and she had a blind fold covering her eyes. She had no idea how long she had been in this room. At fist they had sat her at the desk and had just hit her around a bit. When they realised that it was not going to work they had moved her over to the wall. They had left her hanging there in the dark as silence filled the room as they left her there.

It was only a few minutes before they returned and the beating started. Mylotep took great pleasure in telling her that Voyager had left and they were all alone, that he would grant which ever one of them gave up their secrets asylum and a nice life. B'lanna had not fallen for it.

The whip came down across her face this time and it drew blood and she had to hold back a scream.

"I won't tell you anything you filthy Patarg." B'lanna spat at her abusers as Mylotep came close to her ear.

"What are the access codes for your shuttle?" He was met with silence and he waved over one of his guards who was carrying a large club. As the weapon connected with B'lanna's side she could no longer repress her screams.

Kathryn lept out from Tom's embrace as the scream echoed down the stone corridor. "What was that?" She said darting her eyes around unsure as to weather she had actually heard the scream or she had dreamt it.

"I don't know." Tom lied knowing Kathryn would try something silly if she realised that he had heard a scream and it sounded distinctly like B'lanna.

Before Tom could encourage Kathryn to lye back down another scream pierced the silence and this time Kathryn was at the force field and screaming in to the darkness.

"Leave her the hell alone, she knows nothing!" Tom rushed up and caught Kathryn by both shoulders and restrained her from bashing in to the force field. He could feel the treble of anger in her body and the tense muscles as she poised herself for a confrontation that she was willing to happen.

"Kathryn." Tom said not quite sure exactly what he could say to comfort her, the screams had stopped and the silence was actually worse. At least when they could here her scream they knew she was still alive, now only the sound of their rapid breathing filled the air and if it were possible Kathryn tensed even more under Tom's hands.

"Do you think?" Kathryn said unable to complete her thought as she turned and looked Tom in the eyes and saw his own concerns reflected back at her.

"I hope not." Was all he said as they both snapped their heads forwards at the sounds of the approaching guards.

"Captain, Mr Paris you will both come with us." Mylotep said as he came into view, he had brought four guards with him this time and Kathryn was not in the mood to be man handled.

"What have you done with B'lanna?" She snapped as the force field was lowered and both she and Tom were restrained between the guards.

"She is alive, but she was unwilling to cooperate so now it is your turn." Mylotep said as the guards dragged Kathryn out followed by Tom who was keeping his eyes fixed on Kathryn as they were led towards the interrogation chamber.

"What do you need Tom for he knows nothing he just fly's the ship." Kathryn said giving up fighting her captors and walking along with them.

"He knows more than you would like me to think Captain, all your crew do, you do not run that ship alone and they could prove useful in helping us build this technology." Mylotep said as they walked in to the same room that Kathryn had been brought to earlier. She realised that it had taken half the time of her first escort to this room and briefly wondered why.

"Please sit Captain." Mylotep ordered and once again she was forced to sit by her guards as she watched in horror as they dragged Tom over to the previously unseen chains.

"Leave him alone it's me you want, he can't tell you anything because he doesn't know anything." Kathryn said trying to get up from her chair but she was held tight. Her arms were dragged behind her back and fastened to the chair.

"I doubt that very much Captain." Mylotep said as he walked over to her and looked down at her with what Kathryn could only describe as a leer.

"I will tell you how this works, I ask you a question if you answer to my satisfaction then Mr Paris here will be left alone, if not then he will have to endure some pain. We will start with a quick demonstration." Mylotep said nodding to the guard on his left who the picked up a bull whip. Kathryn's eyes grew wide as she saw it and she quickly glanced at tom who was looking at her and giving her a weak smile.

"What is Voyagers top speed?" Mylotep asked and Kathryn could see no reason in not answering the question, seeing that Voyager was light years away by now.

"Warp 9.75." She stated giving him no other information.

"Wow that is fast Captain, and look Mr Paris is uninjured." Mylotep said gesturing with his had at Tom.

"Now how many torpedoes does Voyager possess?" He asked walking towards Tom but keeping his eyes on Kathryn. Again Kathryn saw no reason not to answer but she just suspected he was testing her at this point.

"W have 46 right now." She said not wanting to let him know that they could make more if they had the energy to replicate them.

"Very good Captain see how easy this is, now what are the command codes to your shuttle?" There it was, the question she could not answer, the moment when she would have to watch Tom get hurt. She looked at him and he was shaking his head profusely.

"Don't tell them Captain." He said between clenched teeth but he kept eye contact on her. Kathryn remained impassive, she did not let Mylotep see her reactions knowing what the man was trying to do, she had to make him believe that she didn't care.

"No answer I guess we know what is coming then don't we." Mylotep said as he moved back and the guard swung the whip which tore into Tom's jacket and through his shirt, blanching the skin underneath and causing Tom to have to literally bite his tongue to stop from screaming. He might not have much control right now but he would be dammed if he gave them the pleasure of hearing him scream. He kept his eyes on Kathryn who was trying her best to hold his gaze but there was a quiver to her lip as Mylotep spoke up and caught her attention.

"Now Captain I can assure you that is only the beginning, what are your transporter specifications?" He asked his tone more menacing now as he looked from her to Tom who was panting slightly through the pain.

He was met with only silence as he allowed a small smile to play on his lips as he pulled the knife from the pocket of his long robe.

"No!" Kathryn shouted as she saw Mylotep pull the knife and advance on Tom. She realised her mistake just as the word spilled from her lips as she watched Mylotep place the knife at Tom's stomach.

"I am afraid you had your chance Captain." Mylotep said as he slid the knife under Tom's shirt.

Tom shut his eyes ready for the pain but all her head was a ripping sound, he realised that Mylotep had used the knife to slit his clothes up the centre and reveal his chest. His now hanging jacket and turtleneck draped from his chained arms and exposed his chest. It was only seconds before the whip landed on his exposed flesh and Tom hissed out his pain though his clenched jaw.

Mylotep watched Kathryn though all of this and her reaction, she was very good at hiding her emotions but she was not perfect, he could see the quiver of her lip and the tightening of her shoulder muscles.

"Captain do you not care about your pilot, do you not wish to spare him this pain." Mylotep said as Tom panted in his chains after three lashes and the hot open wounds on his chest were now leaking blood across his beautiful skin.

"I am not the one hitting him, you are the one with the whip." Kathryn bit out as she locked eyes with the Rhyens' councillor and closed her brows together in a defiant look.

"No Captain you are the one doing this, he did not get injured when you answered my questions, your refusal is hurting him."

"Good I am glad you have finally decided to use the guilt card, it was about time you got around to that, as though I care if he gets hurt, at least it's spearing me the lashing." Kathryn said trying to keep the look of distain in her voice even though saying that was killing her inside.

Tom had recovered enough to here what Kathryn had just said, and even though he knew she was lying it still hurt a little to here it fall from her lips.

Mylotep had struck Kathryn across the face before she or Tom could blink. Kathryn's' head snapped back and her split lip opened up and began to trickle blood down her chin once more. Tom was straining on his cuffs and shouting obscenities at Mylotep who turned on him an evil glint in his eyes.

"I see why did I not think of this before." He said as Tom realised his mistake as Kathryn was dragged from the chair and he was pulled from his chains.

"Damm it leave her alone or I swear I will kill you." Tom said as he was forced to sit and strapped to the chair.

"I do not see how Mr Paris given your current situation." Mylotep said turning from him and looking at Kathryn who was now dangling from the chains her feet barley touching the floor.

"Quite aesthetically pleasing your race aren't you." Mylotep said as he walked up to Kathryn and placed the knife at her throat. Kathryn did not react she looked at Tom trying to let him know that she would be ok.

"You keep your filthy hands off her." Tom said he was seething with anger now, but he knew he would have to rein in his emotions this was what Mylotep wanted, he wanted them to break and he had finally got a reaction from Tom at least.

"Oh that will be up to you Mr Paris, the same rules apply here." Mylotep said as he sliced Kathryn's shirt the same why he had to Tom's, but he didn't stop there he also sliced the sleeves and pull the garments right off so she was naked from the waist up except for her bra.

"Different but pleasing." Mylotep considered Kathryn as he moved away so he could look at Tom who was looking at Kathryn with sorry eyes.

"Now Mr Paris, what are the command codes to your shuttle?" Mylotep asked as the guard with the whip came back over and stood just off to the left of Kathryn. Tom shook his head lowering his gaze and kept his moth tightly shut.

"Very well." Mylotep nodded to the guard and a single crack was all Tom heard as the whip connected with Kathryn's skin. Tom looked at her to check she was ok, the mark ran from her shoulder across the middle of her breasts and over the lower portion of her stomach. She was looking at Mylotep her chin stuck out and her eyes cold and hard.

"it's a shame to mark such perfect skin." Mylotep said moving over to Kathryn and running his hand down Kathryn's arm. It was the first time she had felt his touch on her bare skin and she realised that his hands were almost scaly in texture.

"So soft and smooth, three lashes would cause quite a bit of damage." Mylotep continued as he watched Tom for a reaction but it was Kathryn who spoke up.

"Do it, we will not be telling you anything." She said her voice level as though she was asking him for the time.

"Mr Paris it is your choice you know how painful three lashes can be. Tell me the command codes and I will release you both." His voice had taken on a sickly sweet tone as he moved closer to Kathryn and then back to Tom.

Tom was determined not to show any reaction to Mylotep's proximity to Kathryn, but he did not realise that his silence was giving the Rhyens' all the information he needed.

"You do not want me to touch her." He stated quietly as he moved his hand back over Kathryn's shoulder and down her side watching Tom all the time and noting how Tom now did not look at them.

"Your silence is telling me far more than you would like Mr Paris, I wonder?" Mylotep said as he placed the knife at Kathryn's chest and split her bra up the centre and it fell away from her body.

Kathryn had never felt so exposed all her life, the beatings she could stand, the verbal abuse the confinement, but this to be half naked chain to a wall in front of Tom was awful, and to top it off, he had barely looked at her. Once he had seen what had happened he had dropped his eyes and not looked at her again. Was he repulsed by her that much, did he think she was not worth looking at. Did he not realise that she was drawing strength from him, that the look of support in his eyes was what was keeping her from giving in to what they had done to them. Now she felt alone and very exposed.

"I wonder if our species are compatible Kathryn." Mylotep said as he moved his hand over her body and up to cup her chin.

Tom had looked at Kathryn as her bra was sliced away, he couldn't help but look at her exposed chest but he felt dirty for it like he was taking advantage of her. He had dropped his gaze immediately and Mylotep had noticed.

"You have not seen you mate like this before." It wasn't a question it was an observation, and Tom realised just how astute their tormentor was.

Tom settled for silence as he flicked his gaze back up and saw Mylotep caressing Kathryn once more. He looked away quickly knowing he could not do anything for her was too much.

"I wonder Kathryn do your think your mate will spare you this humiliation by answering my question?"

Kathryn looked Mylotep in the eyes and cured her lip in a snarl. She was trying to block out the feel of his rough hand on her body and the horrified look in Tom's eyes but there was no way she was giving this man any satisfaction form a reaction.

"He is not my mate he is my helmsman and from the looks of it he will not be saying a word." Kathryn spat at him as Mylotep ran his fingers down to the catch on Kathryn's pants.

Tom herd the catch snap on Kathryn's pants and he had to look, he saw the Rhyens' hand creep down below her waist line and the look on Kathryn's face told him that the mans hand had found what he was looking for.

The dam burst Tom struggled in his chair throwing his body around, kicking out at anything he could hit and spitting language any sailor would be proud of.

"You Bastards I will rip you god dam head off if you touch her again!" Tom ranted as two guards came over to him and pulled back his head and restrained his legs. Tom was now faced to look at Kathryn as Mylotep turned and looked at Tom in the eyes.

Kathryn did not realised what was happening at first, she could feel a tingle down her whole body and as she saw the blue lights engulf Tom she had to breath out a sigh of relief.

"What where have they gone!" Mylotep screamed was the last thing Tom heard before he felt the pull of the transporter beam.

Chakotay stood next to Harry in the transporter room as the four figures emerged on to the pad. Before Chakotay could say anything Tom was removing his torn jacket and throwing it around an obviously half naked Captain.

"Tom what the hell?" Chakotay asked as he saw B'lanna half collapse against the side of the transporter pad before Tuvok managed to grab and support her.

"We are in need of medical attention Commander may I suggest we discuss this later." The Vulcan said as he saw Tom cover up Kathryn and help her to remain standing.

"Chakotay to sick bay medical emergency four beaming to you now." Chakotay didn't wait for the reply as he indicated Harry to transport them there and they all vanished once more and the Doctor acknowledged that he had them.

"Mr Kim make sure Voyager is safely out of Rhyens' territory I will be in sick bay." Chakotay said already half way out of the door and he just caught Harry's Aye sir.

"Mr Paris please move away from the Captain I need to assess your injuries." The Doctor said as he pushed Tom away from Kathryn once more. He had looked at all four briefly and he noted that B'lanna was in the worst physical condition and she was now laid on a bio bed and was for once quite. She had suffered internal injuries and some broken ribs, she also displayed whip marks on her skin as did all three of the others.

At that moment Chakotay walked in and barked for a report, the Doctor threw his hands up and turned on him.

"I have barely had the chance to scan them let alone assess their injuries Commander." The doctor said as Tuvok approached them.

"I am well enough to give the commander a full briefing Doctor." He said as the EMH ran his tricorder over Tuvok and nodded his head.

"I agree, now please leave I will fill you in as soon as I can." The doctor said as he turned to Tom and once again saw him lent over Kathryn.

Chakotay glanced at Tom and Kathryn and noticed how Tom was leaning down over her as though protecting her from view. He also saw that Kathryn's hand was having to hold the front of Toms shirt closed and he wanted to know exactly what went on on that planet.

"Are you ok?" Tom whispered to Kathryn as the doctor went and spoke with Tuvok and Chakotay.

"I'll live Tom, what about you?" She said looking up at him and checking his eyes to make sure he told her the truth.

"Nothing the Doc can't fix I am sure." Tom said as the EMH came back over and pulled Tom on to the other bio bed.

"Captain Kes will heal your injuries but they are pretty superficial, I will need to keep Tom and B'lanna here for a while to repair their damage." The Doctor said as Kes walked up and placed a hand on Kathryn's shoulder and began healing her swollen lip.

"Very well I need to talk to the commander any way." Kathryn said, knowing that the conversation with Chakotay was going to be one of the hardest of her life.

Hope you all enjoyed this rather longer chapter. What will Tom and Kathryn do now, will this bring them closer together or rip their already tenuous relationship apart? As ever reviews are welcomed I would love to know if you think this chapter worked it took me a while to get the tone of it right, I think it came out ok.

Thanks for reading.

XxX


	9. Chapter 9

Just a quick thank you for reading and reviewing this story, I have enjoyed writing it and I hope you have enjoyed the journey so far.

Kathryn was sat at her desk in her ready room, she had been released from sick bay only five minutes previous and she had fled out of there as soon as the doctor gave her the all clear. She felt guilty for leaving Tom there, but she didn't have the energy to talk to him just yet, she wasn't even sure what she wanted to tell him.

Kathryn ordered herself a coffee and looked out of the view port, she expected Chakotay to show up at her door as soon as she had gotten here but so far he had not come to talk to her, right now she was grateful for some alone time.

Taking a sip of the hot bitter liquid her thoughts turn to that of timing, she knew they had gotten out of the situation with the Rhyens' just in the nick of time, in fact if she were honest twenty minutes earlier would have been better but she wasn't going to complain. Moving to sit on her sofa below the window Kathryn lent back against the cushions and crossed her legs, just as she allowed her eyes to slip closed the inevitable door chime happened.

"Come in." She called her voice soft and full of the conflicting emotions running through her head.

"You look tired maybe I should come back, Tuvok has filled me in on most of it the rest can wait." Chakotay said as he entered the room and saw her almost half asleep on her sofa and turned to walk straight back out.

"Stay Chakotay I wondered if I could use your services as a friend, even though recently I haven't been much of a friend to you." She said sitting up straighter and patting the cushion next to her.

Chakotay came over without hesitation, Kathryn had never asked him to just talk with her like this before and he could not refuse such a request.

"Any time Kathryn." He said as he sat down and she turned her body to face him.

"Do you think I compromised the mission by taking Tom with me?" there she had said it no beating around the bush, no waiting for the perfect moment to slip in the question she had to know, and she then needed to talk to Tom.

"Kathryn, the question is not did it compromise the mission, it is weather it compromised you. Would you have acted differently if it had been any other member of the crew down there with you?"

Kathryn pondered the question, she looked in to Chakotay's eyes and she sighed, she already knew the answer deep down in her heart but could she admit it out loud.

Tom had been released from sick bay on the orders that he was to go straight to his quarters. He wanted desperately to go and see the Captain but he knew if he was caught disobeying the Doc he would have his butt hauled straight back to sick bay. which wasn't a good idea right now as B'lanna was feeling better and demanding in her own special way to go back to her engine room.

Tom had gotten himself a tomato soup from the replicator and he was now sipping at the tepid bowel with his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. It had been hours since he had seen Kathryn and she had not even come back to sick bay to see if he was ok.

Tom was getting worried that she was pulling away from him again, that she had finally decided to order him to back off so he had no choice but to do it. The thought made him sad, he didn't want it to go back to how they were before the mission with the Kazon, he liked their new flirty, relaxed relationship and he was finally starting to see the woman behind the Captain properly.

Giving up on his now cold soup Tom put it in the recycler and went to sit under the view port on his sofa. He looked over to the empty space that she had occupied only a few nights ago and he let out a long breath. Tempted to ask the computer the time once more Tom held off by picking up a PADD and starting his report on their away mission. It wasn't something he wanted to re live but it was best got out while it was fresh in his mind.

Half way though his report the door chimed, Tom suspected that it was Harry just getting off shift and was coming to check to see if he was ok. Without looking up from his PADD he called for the person to enter, he suddenly glanced up knowing that the person in his room was not Harry and he almost dropped the PADD he was holding as he looked in to the blue eyes not unlike his own.

"Kathryn." Tom breathed out as she made her way slowly across the room and perched on the sofa next to him, Tom placed the PADD on the coffee table and stood up.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He offered looking down at her his smile faltering somewhat at her closed expression.

"Please, you chose I know you know what I like." She said a smile now coming to her face and Tom grinned back. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Tom went to the replicator and got a bottle of classic red wine that he had discovered on the data base only a few days ago.

Kathryn raised her eyebrows slightly at his choice but accepted the glass as he sat back down placing the bottle in front of then next to his discarded report.

"Were you writing about the mission?" Kathryn asked indicating to the PADD and Tom nodded back at her.

"How far have you gotten?" She said keeping her eyes just looking out of the widow as Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"Just too where Mylotep told us Voyager had left us. I have not really been concentrating on it to be fair." He said as Kathryn turned to meet his eyes and gave him a small nod of the head.

"I know what you mean, I have been talking to Chakotay about it, I didn't realise the time but the computer said you were still up." She looked at him, wanting to reach out and offer him her hand but she held back, knowing that she had to talk to him first and when he touched her it was hard to think about anything.

"Yeah I suppose I was kind of waiting for you." Tom replied as he drained his glass of wine and then topped himself up.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and see you sooner, I had to sort a few things out in my head, what we went though Tom, its not something that can be shrugged off and put down to experience. I needed to know what went wrong and why." She moved slightly closer to him on the sofa angling her body so she could tuck her legs underneath her and Tom also moved so they were now face to face, he knew she had moved so that she could look at him in the eyes and he wasn't going to back away now.

"I needed to know if having you there compromised the mission, if our friendship influenced my decisions in anyway."

"And did it?" He asked quickly not knowing which answer would be worse.

"No Chakotay helped me see that, he asked me if I would have behaved any differently if it had been B'lanna in there or Tuvok, or any other member of my crew, at first I had to think about it, but I knew I would die for any of you I would always put your safety above my own, its my job as Captain to keep you all safe." She said and Tom smiled at her, he knew this to be the truth because he had seen it first hands on many occasions.

"The only difference was the way Mylotep tortured us." Kathryn added looking at Tom who nodded his head.

"I think he knew the moment he saw us, he seemed to be able to read u very well, which is probably why he split us up like he did." Tom added as Kathryn emptied her glass of wine and Tom topped it back up. Kathryn did not protest about the second glass of wine she didn't even comment about it.

"I think your right, I also asked Chakotay what he would have done if he had been in your shoes." She said now holding his gaze with her own and seeing the softness in them that was willing her to continue.

"He said he would have killed them."

"I believe him." Tom added knowing that most men on this ship if not all of them would be willing to kill to stop any harm coming to their Captain. Tom lent forward taking the hand that wasn't holding her wine in to his own and rubbing the pad of his thumb across the back of it.

Kathryn turned her eyes up to his and he could see trepidation in them, she suddenly looked unsure of herself and it made Tom almost drop her hand.

"Why did you not look at me in that cell Tom?" she asked finally and Tom had to take a minute to think about what she had said. He could not remember when he had not been looking at her.

"I don't remember, I thought I was." Tom stumbled he had tried to put all of those horrible images of her perfect skin being torn and Mylotep's hand touching her out of his mind.

"When I when I was naked you wouldn't look at me, I thought maybe you expected more." She said her voice held a slight tremble now and Tom shot his eyes up to hers and saw the vulnerable look on her face.

This time Tom didn't think about it he wrapped her into his arms while she tried to keep from spilling her wine all over his back.

"God no I couldn't look at what he was doing to you, I felt so dirty looking at you like that." He whispered into her ear as she held him back before pushing him away slightly so she could once again look into his eyes.

"You could never disappoint me." He said cupping her face as she smiled at him and then untangled her self from him and lent back on the sofa draining the last ruminants of her wine.

Tom was saddened by the loss of contact but he knew she still needed some time to get used to the idea that she could be the Captain and still be with him.

"Tom, thank you, thank you for being there for me I don't think I say that enough, in that cell you were my rock and I don't know how long I would have lasted alone." Kathryn almost stammered as she looked in to his eyes which were almost filling up with tears but he sniffed and blinked them back.

"You have always been my rock Kathryn I was just returning the favour." He said smiling at her and trying to lighten the serious mood the conversation had turned to.

"You know if anything this incident has shown that you can be a Captain and a woman, that maybe if you're willing to try you can have both." Tom said as she saw Kathryn eying up the empty bottle of wine and he knew she was thinking about leaving once again.

"Always looking on the bright side a Mr Paris." Kathryn said standing up and heading for the door.

Tom got up as well wanting desperately for her to stay but knowing that if she wanted him to ask she would give him the chance.

"Now I believe you challenged me to a game of velocity, and I was looking forward to beating you, so if you fancy tomorrow say 0:700 before shift I would be happy to give you a morning thrashing." Kathryn smirked at him as he stood next to her almost close enough to be touching.

"I think we both might enjoy that Kathryn." Tom said leaning down and placing his lips on hers.

The kiss started off slow and sweet, Tom pushed firmer against her and deepened the kiss as he felt her hand wrap around his neck. Reaching round he placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her body in close to his.

Kathryn let out a small moan as their tongues dulled and she felt tom's hand move round to pull her closer to him. She was going to leave, to see him in the morning, to sleep on it for just one night, but now she didn't want to go anywhere, she wanted to stay in this embrace for as long as time would allow.

Tom broke the kiss first and he looked down at a slightly flushed and swollen lipped Captain and thought she had never looked so beautiful.

"Kathryn stay." He said and this time there was no hesitation, she reached forward again and pressed her lips to his giving him the answer they had both wanted right from the beginning.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this story it kind of came full circle, that was on purpose by the way I hope it worked out, I wanted to make it slightly longer but that would have required a different rating. If you would like to read that conclusion let me know and I might write it as a epilogue.

As ever thanks for reading

XxX


End file.
